The Silver lining of our Gravity
by Bunnyhart
Summary: Para Alfred F. Jones, futuro príncipe de Columbia haber dejado atrás a su mentor, no significaba una traición. Sino una búsqueda de estar a su nivel y poder demostrarle otra forma de amor. Sin embargo cuando vuelan las noticias de que Arthur Kirkland necesita ayuda, ¿se quedará esperando por el miedo? ¿O podrá valorar tomar una segunda oportunidad de una mala experiencia?
**The Silver lining of our Gravity**

 _(El lado Bueno de nuestra gravedad)_

Por bunnyhart

* * *

 _Notas_

 _Antes que nada, este fanfic está dedicado a una chica increíblemente talentosa y dulce que espero seguir conociendo más como mi amiga. Esto es para ti, Pamm. (Visiten su tumblr: pammspamm)._

 _Segundo, por favor no sean duros, esto es lo primero que escribo y completo después de cuatro años de dejar de escribir fanfics._

 _Tercero, los personajes de Hetalia son humanos en este Universo Alterno, pero tienen orejas y colitas de animales. Pero siguen siendo personas._

 _Gracias, y espero que les guste._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland escapaba entre las heladas gotas de lluvia nocturna, mientras sus heridas abiertas le causaban espasmos ante el contacto con su sangre cálida. El rubio no podía fijar sus ojos verdes en algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse. Sentía su vista nublosa y todo el cuerpo le pesaba en dolor, agotamiento y hambruna.

Incluso maldecía entre dientes que sus propios jadeos hicieran que se escapara el poco calor que su cuerpo conservaba.

Al bajar su mirada a sus pies, se da cuenta de cómo empieza a ver borroso, que sólo desea descansar un momento. Está harto de correr y escapar como lo que es: un conejo. Sus plantas de los pies le agradecen el descanso, para ayudar a recargarse contra un árbol en busca de apoyo.

De pronto a lo lejos suena el sonido de un fusil dispararse, por lo que sus largas orejas se levantan en estado de alerta. Sin embargo, ese ruido le sobresalta tanto que pierde el propio equilibrio que había ganado con recargarse. Y vuelve a caer el piso.

Sin embargo esta vez decide encoger sus piernas contra su pecho, la leve ropa que llevaba estaba hecha jirones, descolorida y ahora inútil al hacer su piel se traspasara el frío sin problema alguno.

El ardor de sus músculos le pesaba tanto, haciéndole valor lo frágil que era su vida: morir era más fácil. Sólo era soltarse a lo desconocido. Vivir era luchar, sobresalir, superarse.

Pero en ese momento, sólo quería rendirse.

Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a reírse con amargura. Estaba harto de todo.

Varias veces pensó en dejar de luchar contra sus captores, de pensar en un plan de acabar con todo antes de dejar de ser la diversión de torturas y de… sólo dejarse vencer.

Pensar en su reino le hizo abrir los ojos con miedo. Su gente no tenía que sufrir por su debilidad. Él tenía que seguir, guiarlos, luchas por un mejor futuro para ellos. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de ellos si él no estaba?

No.

Nadie podía tomar su lugar.

Haciendo de su propia fuerza de voluntad, sus manos rasguñaron el lodo y la lluvia para buscar apoyo, contener el aliento, y volver a levantarse. Tuvo que empezar con una rodilla y luego la otra, pero sus manos a pesar de temblar, no aflojaron el agarre del tronco del árbol. Una vez que estuvo de pie, dio lentos suspiros mientras su mano buscaba en su bolsillo su arma. Había podido recuperar su pistola mientras escapaba. No necesitaba contar cuantas balas tenía, ya que sabía perfectamente cuantas le quedaban. Y claro, cuántas de ellas se verían bien incrustadas en la frente de cierto rubio alto y de ojos azules.

Si era un juego de cacería, él estaba dispuesto a ganarlo. Más sabe el diablo por viejo, ¿cierto? Sonrío al sentirse más animado en enseñarle a ese mocoso una lección. Si guerra querría, no iba a desanimarle. 

* * *

Aunque sus pasos eran lentos, sabía por dónde caminar sin quebrar una rama o levantar alguna trampa. El continuo olor a pólvora le irritaba la nariz, y le hacía desconfiar de ese bosque, pero sabía que tenía que conservar la calma para poder regresar a casa.

Sus orejas a pesar de estar húmedas, eran muy buenas para escuchar a distancia, por lo que podía fijarse más en ellas que en cualquiera de sus otros sentidos. Odiaba tener poca visibilidad nocturna, pero aun así podía hacerle frente a depredadores y otros adversarios. Contrario a Francis, que había confiado sus defensas. Lo último que había sabido era el ataque que su reino había sufrido; sin embargo no se preocupaba, el zorro siempre había podido salir adelante, sin importar las circunstancias.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de ramas cercanas romperse detrás de él, así que quitó con maestría el seguro de su arma, y apuntó el cañón hacia la figura que le acechaba debajo de la lluvia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en desconfianza al ver las orejas albinas brillar del tejón brillar en la oscuridad de la noche. Al acercarse más, Arthur confirma la presencia del hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecierran en desconfianza para apuntar justo al corazón, que se detiene, sin dejar de borrar esa sonrisa burlona. Parecía tranquilo, e incluso despreocupado después de haber sido su captor durante días. Puede que semanas.

Gilbert Beilschmidt parecía incluso relajado a pesar de saber que un arma le amenazaba de muerte. Arthur se mordió el labio para tratar de mantener la postura de amenaza, a pesar de que sus brazos estaban acalambrados por tener esa posición de ataque.

- **¿Qué esperas, conejito? Dispara** \- le retó el tejón para empezar avanzar, haciendo retroceder lentamente a Arthur. Antes de que al quinto paso, el conejo suspiró molesto para decidirse a disparar contra el otro.

A pesar de haber podido disparar, el cañón se había movido por el movimiento de mano firme, de un hombre más alto, que estaba justo detrás de él. Arthur tembló al haberse sentido acorralado, para trastabillar, y chocar finalmente con el otro captor: Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Tembló de sus hombros para decidirse a correr, y golpear con la culata de su arma, al hermano menor de Gilbert. Por desgracia, el lince no pensaba dejarle escapar por segunda vez con tanta facilidad, para sujetarle de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que el conejo chilló de dolor al creer le había roto la mano. Su arma cayó para perderse entre la negrura de la noche, y el momento del enfrentamiento contra esos dos.

Arthur replanteó sus ideas y se dio cuenta que el dolor no era por el agarre, ya que tenía las cicatrices abiertas de las ataduras en sus manos, y era eso lo que le provocaba tanto disgusto.

El hombre de ojos verdes gimió de dolor, pero igual pudo levantar su pierna derecha buscando lastimar al otro, incluso levantó su otra mano para herir en defensa al lince. En un momento sintió como le jalaban de las orejas con brusquedad hacia delante, que gritó por sentir que quería arrancarlas de su cabeza con brusquedad.

Gilbert, aun sujetando sus orejas, mientras su hermano apresaba la otra muñeca de Arthur, bajó la mirada en burla hacia los ojos verdes de Arthur que se veían llorosos, e irritados después de noches en vela, falta de comer, y preocupación por gente, y él mismo.

- **Halt, Kaninchen!** \- exclamó Gilbert de forma autoritaria.

Arthur tragó saliva nervioso, quedándose quieto mientras su respiración seguía agitada, pero su miedo le impedía moverse. Sabía no iba a tener a misma suerte para volver a escaparse de esos dos en esta ocasión.

En un momento, ambos manos que sostenían sus muñecas, se dirigieron hacia su cuello, para apresarle con fuerza que ningún sonido coherente salió de su garganta. El agarre de sus orejas se detuvo, pero sintió con pánico como le sostenían con fuerza hacia arriba, dejando de sentir con sus pies, el contacto del piso. Empezó a patalear y mover las manos en desesperación tratando de herir o quitar el agarre que le apresaba con fuerza.

- **Arthur… ¿de verdad creíste que un conejito iba a ganarnos? ¿A nosotros? Que crédulo eres** \- se rio el tejón de forma burlona mientras Ludwig afianzaba el agarre, al mirar como el rostro de Arthur perdía el color rápidamente – **Mientras tu comías como rey… o bueno, corrección… como el príncipe malcriado que eres… te negaste a ayudar a otros reinos menos agraciados que el tuyo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasar hambre o frío?**

El conejo cerró sus ojos herido por esas acusaciones. Él mismo sabía lo que era sentir la hambruna, la falta de un hogar, e incluso la soledad. Antes de que fuera reconocido como príncipe, él mismo trabajó para llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca, e incluso vivió entre bosques mucho tiempo.

Gilbert y Ludwig podía acusarlo de eso, pero su propio reino había tenido que levantase de sus cimientos, y por ellos, iba a dar todo por protegerlos y amarlos. Desde hace varios meses, habían estado sufriendo los ataques de otras tierras, y justo cuando había dado con ellos, había sido secuestrado.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt eran los líderes de un reino lejano, y no habían dudado en atacar con maestría a su pueblo, al de Francis, y otros alrededores. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado en manos de esos dos, sobreviviendo y aguardando el momento apropiado para escapar. Había perdido el conteo de los amaneceres cuando el cansancio le hacía desplomarse de sueño en su celda; mientras que los temblores en su cuerpo y el hambre, le recordaban que tenía que mantenerse alerta. En un momento pudo aprovechar el patrón de un soldado descuidado. Y ahora estúpidamente había vuelto a encontrarse a sus captores, a un par de días de haber logrado su huida. Vaya idiota había sido.

Tal vez ahora estaba divagando de más ante la falta de aire en su cerebro, el agotamiento de huir, y todo lo vivido encerrado. Sabía que su vida acabaría en poco tiempo pero su mente parecía recordar a una sola persona: un tierno niño rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa que encandilaba su corazón.

-" _Alfred_ "- pensó dejando salir un contenido suspiro.

Arthur llegó a temer que fuera el último cuando dejó de sentir el agarre en su cuello, y podía caer con dureza contra el suelo. Sin embargo, antes cuando la lluvia parecía incrustársele como finas agujas heladas, ahora parecía cubrirle con un manto cálido y pacífico. Tal vez morir se sentía así: liberar una carga después del sufrimiento. Era sentir como había una pelea a tu alrededor, pero uno pierde la conciencia, y tu cuerpo va alejándose de todo.

Al menos él podía hacerlo en paz, porque sus propios recuerdos seguían atados a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. 

* * *

- **¡Arthur, despierta ya idiota!**

Sus ojos verdes se fruncieron ante el insulto, para poder abrirlos lentamente. No quería despertar de esa sensación cómoda entre aquellas sábanas suaves y cálidas. El lugar olía a madera, para darse cuenta del crujido de la madera quemarse. El ruido de la lluvia le hacía una melodía tan pacífica, que quería seguir durmiendo.

El sonido de pasos acercarse le hizo alertarse y abrir los ojos finalmente, para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación muy elegante, templada… y lo peor fue mirar la figura que se acercaba a él con paso tranquilo, e incluso animado.

- **Cielos, creí que no ibas a lograrlo, thank God… dormiste dos días enteros** \- dijo la voz emocionada del hombre más joven. Sus orejas se bajaron ligeramente al notar como el rubio dejaba con calma, un recipiente caliente y que olía delicioso, pero extrañamente, su estómago no tenía hambre – **Debemos darte de comer poco a poco, el doctor dijo que alimentarte rápidamente puede hacer que te dé un ataque, o eso creo** \- se encogió de hombros el otro.

El conejo decidió quedarse quieto porque no sabía las intenciones del más joven, así que aguardó hasta que vio cómo se sentaba en una silla a lado de la cama dónde se encontraba. Admiró como ponía con cuidado en el buró de la cama ese ondeante plato. Cuando se giró, sus ojos verdes se toparon con la mirada más clara en un tono de azul que siempre le había gustado admirar. Por desgracia mientras el otro joven sonreía, su boca se torció y giró su cabeza para ignorarle.

- **Ey, deberías ser más agradecido que el hero te salvó, te traje aquí a mi cuarto, y ahora me debes la vida, cejotas** \- le reclamó nadie más que el lobo Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur bufó para encararlo, tragando saliva con suma dificultad al sentir una incómoda venda alrededor de su cuello. Por un breve momento se extrañó por esa herida, para darse cuenta que estuvo a escaso tiempo de perder la vida, así que ignoró ese pensamiento de sobrevivencia, para encarar al menor –No necesitaba tu ayuda, mocoso, yo mismo podía arreglármelas solo

Alfred se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras, y sus puntiagudas orejas se dejaron caer ligeramente en señal de decepción.

Sin embargo el orgulloso conejo pasó por alto la culpabilidad que sentía, para apartar las sábanas que le arropaban, y poder regresar a su casa. Por desgracia, el propio cuerpo del lobo le impulsó a regresar a la cama con brusquedad. En un momento después, admiró como los brazos del lobo se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza, lo que le hizo sentirse intimidado por la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos.

Arthur no pudo evitar cohibirse, e incluso sonrojarse cuando sintió la firme mirada de Alfred sobre él, con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia él. No había costado nada haber podido doblegarlo de forma física. Además, el cuerpo del otro hombre olía tan bien, su cuerpo irradiaba calor, e incluso protección.

No.

No, no, no. Eso no estaba bien.

El testarudo conejo negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos para dejar de sentirse ahogado por esas sensaciones. Incuso abrió la boca para poder decir algo mordaz contra el rubio, y con error descubrió que no podía evitar enmudecer aún más al sentir el cálido aliento de Alfred acercarse hacia su cuello.

¿En que estaba pensando Alfred? ¿Acaso iba a comérselo? ¿Lo había salvado sólo para asesinarlo? ¿Qué clase de depredador hacía eso? Primero lo engañaba y luego… él…

Chuu.

Sus ojos verse se abrieron de inmediato, mientras sus mejillas no dejaban de colorearse mientras sentía como el lobo le estaba dando un beso caso y suave sobre su piel que no estaba cubierto por esas vendas. Alfred le besó por varios segundos, Arthur incluso juraba había sido un minuto entero, antes de retirarse de ese espacio personal. El lobo suspiró mientras se recogía con una mano su cabello hacia atrás como si nada, ignorando el colapso mental del otro por toda esa situación.

El conejo incluso juraba que estaba sonriendo como si nada. El idiota estaba orgulloso de la maldad que había hecho para controlarlo. Vaya cretino.

- **Escucha Artie** \- dijo en un suspiro Alfred sin dejar de sonreír enormemente - **Sé que no estás feliz después de que me hubiera alejado de ti, y… ese incidente entre nosotros** \- dijo incómodo el lobo – **Tu siempre supiste quien y que era yo, por eso no podía seguir a tu lado. Bueno, no de la manera en la que vivíamos: yo no era un conejo, sino un lobo. Y ahora cada uno tenemos un reino que gobernar** \- comentó Alfred sin darle mucha importancia a los títulos de la nobleza que ambos poseían.

Arthur bajó su rostro en gesto pensativo, y con algo de dolor, girar su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al hombre más joven- **Lo sé, Alfred** \- dijo en un leve murmullo el conejo.

Nadie que no sepa lo difícil que es lidiar con alguien del pasado, puede entender lo que esos dos vivían en ese momento.

Para Arthur no era la excepción. Era difícil lidiar con Alfred, cuando ambos tenían una historia previa. El mismo Arthur, cuando tenía poco de haber sido nombrado un príncipe muy joven, encontró a un lobo bebé mientras daba un paseo a las afueras de su reino. Trató de encontrar a la familia del pequeño, y mandó cartas buscando a los padres, o el origen del mismo sin éxito.

Al no encontrar a nadie que reclamara al menor, decidió criarlo como si fuera un joven adolescente con un hijo muy joven. Sin embargo, el lobezno le veía más como un hermano mayor que otra cosa, así que así lo crio.

Al crecer fue más que obvia la diferencia entre ambos, ya que Alfred tenía un nato gusto a la carne, cosa prohibida al ser educado por Arthur. Para el conejo era complicado adaptarse a los hábitos de un lobo, así que decidió enseñarle a ser como él.  
Ante los ojos de Arthur, era el mismo amor que le profesaba: hacerlo un buen niño educado.

Sin embargo, él no fue el único que tuvo un impacto en la vida del menor. Francis siempre estuvo cerca de Alfred para criarlo, y la vez molestar al joven príncipe. Y no nadie más que el mismo zorro, quien le permitía ser más atento a sus impulsos. Incluso, unos años después le confesó que se había enterado que la familia real de un reino lejano, había perdido a su hijo a manos de unos ladrones hace varios años.

Para Alfred se abrió esa posibilidad de pertenecer a otro lugar. Admitió que su naturaleza iba más allá de ser un conejo, y aprendió que en realidad era un lobo. El joven rubio estaba molesto de tener que fingir ser algo que no era, incluso algo que despreciaba. Él odiaba comer vegetales, beber el té y aprender buenos modales todos los días. Así finalmente decidió emprender su camino hacia el reino de los lobos, en búsqueda de saber quién era. Era poco probable que fuera un príncipe perdido, eso sonaba a un cuento de hadas muy cursi. Pero tal vez podría vivir como lo que había nacido.

Su plan había sido sólo ir un par de días con la excusa de ir a visitar a Francis, y volvería a ver a Arthur para hablar con él. Necesitaba salir del reino del conejo y de todo ese mundo que ya conocía, quería ver otras tierras y conocer más personas.

Por desgracia, Arthur fue muy perceptivo y logró interceptarlo antes de que pudiera escapar con éxito. El príncipe entendió ese intento de escape como una traición, y eso le dolió. Peor aún, fue que Alfred siempre se disculpaba después de ver llorar a Arthur. Siempre le obedecía en todo, prometiendo lo haría feliz.

Pero esa vez no fue así.

El lobo no cedió en su deseo de libertad para explorar, y estalló una fuerte pelea entre ambos. En medio de los gritos, Arthur decidió prepararse un poco de té para calmarse, y poder dialogar mejor con Alfred. Por desgracia estaba realmente alterado, que dejó caer la tetera de cerámica por accidente. Con tristeza levantó los pedazos, sólo para retirar la mano con dolor. Se había realizado un corte enorme en la palma de su mano, que la sangre no tardó en brotar.

Esa pequeña e insignificante herida no significaba nada para él, pero suficiente para hacer despertar los instintos suprimidos del lobo. Años de regaños, de moldearlo a moderarse, a ser algo que no era, quedaron rezagados por un único instinto: el hambre.

Arthur miró con terror como el iris azul de los ojos de Alfred desaparecía, para ver su mirada dilatarse con el único objetivo de enfocarse en el conejo. El príncipe sintió por primera vez lo que no había sentido en años: estaba en peligro. Y debía huir, salir de ahí para salvarse.

Ese frenesí de hambruna hizo que Alfred le cazara por horas, con el único deseo de saborear esa sangre en su paladar. Después de escapar a las afueras de su reino, terminó quedando acorralado, Arthur sacó su arma como única salida ante el depredador: matarle. El conejo retiró el seguro de su pistola para apuntar en la frente del lobo. Un disparo y todo acabaría.

Arthur temblaba ante la cercanía de Alfred hacia él, y no podía concentrarse en lastimar al otro. Al final sólo dejó caer su arma y se rindió esperando el lobo acabara con él.

Mientras seguía lloviendo, escuchó como Alfred se detenía y sólo le dejaba.

Pasaron varias semanas de la última vez que vio al menor, un tiempo de duelo que le duró tanto que apenas podía salir de la cama. Cuando finalmente pudo regresar a sus actividades normales, se concentró en ayudar a su gente.

Unos días después de que el conejo hubiera recuperado su rutina, recibió un nuevo juego de té junto a una invitación de la coronación del recién encontrado príncipe Alfred. Arthur no dudó en desechar la invitación, pero el elegante set de té se convirtió en uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

Después de esa última vez que se vieron, no habían vuelto a tener ninguna comunicación entre ellos. Claro, hasta el día de hoy, que ahora le debía su vida al joven lobo. Era una ironía, si hace poco menos de un año que la hubiera perdido a manos del mismo Alfred.

¿Qué era lo que debía decirle ahora?

¿Perdón?

¿Gracias?

¿Felicidades?

Arthur estaba realmente confundido con todas las emociones entre la alegría de haberse podido escapar, enojo de enfrentar a sus captores, alivio de estar vivo… y una extraña mezcla entre tranquilidad y nerviosismo de volver a ver al hombre de ojos azules.

- **Bueno** \- rompió el silencio Alfred poniéndose de pie, alertando al conejo que sólo le miraba de reojo antes de empezar a subirse los colores a sus mejillas al darse cuenta que el otro sólo se acostaba también en la cama: estaba acomodando su cuerpo al de él, formando una pose íntima, por no decir sumamente cariñosa. Su espalda estaba recargada con el pecho del lobo, y los pies de ambos podrían entrelazarse si no fuera por las cobijas que los separaban.

- **A-Alfred, deja de jugar** \- le regañó el conejo para girar su cabeza para intentar volver a levantarse, o al menos alejarse, cuando el enorme y firme brazo del lobo, le detuvo y le envolvió con suavidad, haciendo sus rostros quedaran muy cerca uno del otro. El príncipe del reino de Britania sintió el cálido aliento de Alfred cosquillarle en la oreja izquierda, y en seguida desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado al notar como la mirada del otro príncipe brillaba de forma especial aun en la escasa luz de la habitación. El conejo se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar la vergüenza que sentía por sentirse así de cercano con él.

- **Te recuerdo que estás en mi país y mañana estarás de vuelta en tu reino, así que por una vez deja de pelear, conejito** \- le advirtió en un tono de voz extrañamente ronco, el usualmente animado tono de Alfred. Con mayor pena admitía que le estaba poniendo nervioso ver esa actitud en el más joven.

No dijo nada ni intentó alejarse del otro, aun cuando sintió el rostro de Alfred bajar hacia su cuello, poniendo más que nervioso al hombre de ojos verdes. Arthur cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el miedo de sentirse a merced del depredador.

Finalmente el joven príncipe sólo acercó más su rostro, para besarle en la comisura de los labios por un par de segundos antes de alejarse su cabeza, pero sin relajar la cercanía con el hombre más bajo de estatura.

Arthur suspiró jadeante por la necesidad de retomar oxígeno, no se había dado cuenta que incluso había retenido el aire. Miró de reojo en confusión a Alfred, no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero sintió una gran decepción al no haber podido sentir esos labios contra los suyos.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras Arthur empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos por el sueño y la fatiga. El ruido de la lluvia y la madera quemarse lentamente en esa habitación, le empezaron a arrullar con suavidad.

- **No vuelvas a hacer eso, Arthur**

El conejo entreabrió los ojos ligeramente, pero estaba más dormido que despierto cuando Alfred volvió a hablar en medio de esa tranquilidad que sentían.

- **¿Hacer qué…?** \- balbuceó el príncipe de mayor edad antes de sentir el dorso de la mano del lobo acariciarle su mejilla con suavidad como respuesta, sin embargo no volvió a decir nada ni suspender esa tierna caricia.

Arthur finalmente cerró los ojos después de tratar de quedarse despierto esperando la respuesta del otro. Estaba bastante cansado para discutir o pelearse con alguien, su cuerpo le pedía relajarse y por ahora, confiar en el lobo que le había salvado y cuidaba su bienestar.

Alfred sonrió de lado cuando sintió el cuerpo más pequeño relajarse y empezar a dormir de forma tranquila, por lo que él mismo se sintió más tranquilo. Él no podía sólo descansar como el conejo, su cuerpo no dejaba de latir ante las sensaciones provocadas de tener al hombre a su lado.

Había querido verlo tantas veces en el último año, pero su propio miedo le impidió buscarlo. El mismo Francis había sido quien le contaba cómo había estado en las semanas posteriores a la inusual separación que habían tenido. Arthur incluso se había negado en aceptar las cartas que le enviaba con el zorro, y sabía que ir a visitarlo sería aún peor.

Sabía que el hombre de ojos verdes no la estaba pasando bien, pero él también tenía que seguir adelante. Cuando sus padres lo reconocieron como su hijo, fue una historia llena de alegría para ambos reyes, que antes que un título, los unía el amor que habían formado en un bebé travieso y de brillantes ojos azules.

Al dejar de ser un conejo, tuvo que empezar a ser realmente un lobo, y ante todo, el futuro heredero de Columbia. Debía estudiar, prepararse y entrenar para ser un príncipe. Gracias a la educación de Arthur bastantes cosas se le facilitaron, lo que le hacía añorar cada día más al resentido y adorable conejo.

A pesar de haber ignorado su invitación a su coronación como príncipe, iba a tener que ver a Arthur en una próxima reunión entre reinos en dos meses, y debía estar radiante. Iba a sorprenderlo con su nuevo título, su apariencia, y tal vez, sacarle una sonrisa o incluso un beso al hombre por el que había dejado de sentir un amor fraternal, para cambiarlo por el romance.

¡E iba a ser fácil!

¡Lo conquistaría con sus encantos y sus dotes, que en esa reunión iban a volver a hablar, y todo sería como antes o mejor de su independencia!

Nada podía salir mal.

Excepto.

Que Arthur había sido secuestrado por unos desconocidos.

Esa noticia apagó sus planes, y no pudo pensar en nada más que encontrar al conejo. No fue difícil hablar con sus padres, quienes estuvieron más que de acuerdo en ayudarlo y bridar el apoyo y consejo sobre cómo encontrar al otro príncipe. Ambos reyes estaban agradecidos por haber sido quien criara a su hijo, y por ello habían unido fuerzas con el reino del príncipe desaparecido, además de otros reinos cercanos. Pero nada parecía ser de utilidad.

Un día el rey Francis fue a visitar a Alfred, aun se recuperaba de un fuerte ataque que había sufrido su reino, y que creían estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Arthur, llegó con un objeto de esperanza: un mechón de conejo rubio.

Alfred en seguida reconoció el aroma, y a pesar del pesimismo del zorro al mencionar que el otro podría estar muerto, el príncipe no desistió de sus creencias. El rey intentó explicarle que ese mechón lo encontraron sus hombres entre las ramas hacía unas horas, y podría haber estado ahí hace casi dos semanas cuando Arthur había desaparecido. Pero para el joven hombre de ojos azules no iba a desanimarse si tenía la creencia de que podría encontrar con vida al conejo.

Partió de su reino con una guardia pequeña (por decreto de sus padres), para buscar durante dos días sin novedades. Al caer la segunda noche, mientras acampaban bajo la lluvia, él se sentía inquieto. Y es que a pesar del clima, su corazón se negaba a aceptar las malas noticias del estado de vida del conejo.

Él seguía diciéndose que iban a encontrarlo bien. Vivo. A salvo.

Y una vez que lo salvara, iba a obligarlo a pasar todo un día con él como castigo por no haber ido a su coronación como príncipe. Y en unos meses, Arthur iba a estar en primera fila para verlo convertirse en rey. Podría verlo, hablarle, incluso tomarle la mano. O algo más.

Esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el aire nocturno se impregnó del olor a pólvora, mezclado con sangre y… a Arthur.

Ignorando a su tropa que le impedían se fuera, salió corriendo a internarse en la oscuridad con el sólo propósito de salvarlo. Cuando vio el estado de Arthur desahogó su frustración, su ira al verle sin respirar, para abalanzarse y atacar a esos dos hombres.

Pero al final, había logrado salvar a Arthur.

El hombre de ojos verdes ahora estaba bien, herido, algo bajo de peso, con vendas por todo su cuerpo que incluso sus largas y suaves orejas estaban casi completamente vendadas. La poca piel que se veía a pesar de que lo cubría un pijama, estaba con moretones, cortes y rasguños.

Y Alfred podía sonreír por sentir tan cerca al conejo, estaba orgulloso de que hubiera ido en contra de las probabilidades: sobrevivir.

Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente al darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo y el de Arthur se acoplaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Mientras una traviesa sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, alargó su brazo para no despertar al otro, y poder cobijar al hombre de más edad pero mucho más adorable en su opinión.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de apoyar su rostro sobre la nuca del príncipe - **… nunca vuelvas a hacerme sentir que te pierdo, Arthur, que no voy a soportar te alejes de mí jamás… quiero estar contigo, mi pequeño y terco conejito** \- prometió antes de besar su piel con devoción, que incluso hizo ronronear a Arthur entre sueños.

Y Alfred F. Jones sonrió enormemente. Ahora las cosas iban a ser un poco diferentes. No. Iban a ser mejor entre ambos.

 **Owari.**

* * *

 _Me costó mucho terminar este pequeño regalo, fue un desafío volver escribir un fanfic. Pero espero les haya gustado. La verdad tengo algunas ideas para una continuación de otro one shot o un fanfic ya de varios capítulos. Pero la única palabra la dicen ustedes, mis lectores._

 _Muchas gracias por leer esto, y si te gustó, por fis deja un comentario, un like, kudos, lo que gustes. Todo es bien recibido._


End file.
